


Ready

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Little Fluff, Lots of Angst, Peter is in the soul stone, Tony needs a break, mention Peter, post infinity war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Tony is working his hardest to get Peter and the rest of the people out of the soul stone. Pepper suggests something that she regrets.An Post-Infinity War AU.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! (early)  
> In Canada time 2019 is still an hour away but still thank you all for making this year so special for me. It may have only been a month but it was my best one. You made me end the year with a bang and I thank you all for that.  
> So I thought of this before the trailer came out but I still want to post it because I love it so much. This is just my take on something I wanted to happen in the next movie. I love these characters and wanted to write them so here you go. I hope you all enjoy.  
> Enjoy, L.

“I think I’m ready” Pepper walked into the lab, seeing Tony working yet another late night made her sigh. That’s all it had been since the whole Thanos situation, working all night, sometimes going days without eating. It drove her crazy but she understood where he was coming from. He had so much to gain if the research was successful.

  
“For what?” His eyes didn’t stray from his current place in the lab, his usual upbeat mood seems to fade away even more every day as he read through the same paper over and over again.

  
“To have a baby” she beamed hoping it would drag him from his constant working. She knew it was selfish but she wanted her person back. Luckily for her, Tony had shot up at the statement “and I know that I said you’d have to give up Ironman but we’re running out of time and I think now would be the perfect time” she sat beside him and grabbed his hands. She truly was ready, at first she thought it would be a good distraction but in her heart and soul, she wanted this baby. More than anything she wanted a family with him. It had been three years since the first time he brought it up, since Thanos destroyed everyone’s world, since he lost Peter.

  
“I’m sure we can wait a little longer” he brushed it off and tried to go back to his work but Pepper wouldn’t have it. She knew he wanted this just as much if not more than she did.

  
“What are you talking about, you wanted...” she was confused, totally stumped as to what the change of heart was.

  
“I can’t" he cut her off "not until I get him back” it hadn’t clicked until he said that. Her heart stopped and guilt came over her at the moment that she forgot about him. Of course, it would be Peter, nothing else could ever cause him to be this determined about something.

  
“But we may not get him back” she wasn’t thinking before she spoke to focused on the confusion that was holding her mind hostage. She bit her tongue the second she let those horrible words out and didn’t blame Tony a single bit for lashing out.

  
“Don’t you say that, don’t you dare say that.” He dropped everything to look at Pepper. Tears ready to fall. “I’m going to get him back, no matter how long it takes I’m going to get him back” she felt so guilty. Peter meant the world to her too and just the thought of not being able to not save him made her sick. It made them both sick.

  
“Tony I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. We can wait” she became soft “until we get him back” and grabbed his hand again. Squeezing it for good measure.

  
“Sorry” his guilt was as strong as hers. He didn’t mean to lash out but thought of never see Peter again felt like a building crushing his lungs, like his whole world would crumble into nothingness. Like the air was being sucked from his lungs faster than he let it in. He couldn’t and didn’t want to breathe at the possibility of not being able to see the kid. To never hug him or call him kid or Parker, to call out to him and get a response, to tell the kid he loved him, let him know how much he needed him. He needed Peter and would fight until he could anymore to get him back. Even if it killed him. “I just can’t have another kid until he’s back. It’s like if I have another kid I’m giving up on him and I can’t give up on him.” And he wasn’t going to.

  
“I get it I love him too, we can wait until we find him” she had to have faith. Even though Peter wasn’t their's the parental roles they shared with May caused them to think of him as their own child. He aches to feel like that again. To feel proud and loved, to love him just as much and protect him however he could. Tony loved him more than almost anything in the world, she knew it, everyone left knew it. They all know this battle won’t stop until the last possible moment.

  
“Thank you” he smiled up at her before going back to his work. Not stopping for the next three days straight. Not stopping until he had Peter back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
